The present invention is especially directed to carburetors having carburetor fuel bowl assemblies which are separable from the main carburetor body. Typically, fuel bowl assemblies of this type are employed in multi-barrel carburetors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,622 discloses a typical commercially available multi-barrel carburetor in which a metering body or block is sandwiched between a fuel bowl and the main carburetor body. The fuel bowl is essentially a five sided box having a rear wall, top and bottom walls, and opposed side walls integral with each other. When assembled onto the carburetor, the open front of the fuel bowl is closed by the metering block which is sealed by a gasket to the front surface of the fuel bowl to define an enclosed fuel bowl chamber. This assembly is mounted upon a side wall of the main carburetor main body with a second gasket engaged between the front side of the metering block and the carburetor body.
It is advantageous to make the metering block and fuel bowl as units which are detachably mounted on the main carburetor body both from the standpoint of manufacturing convenience and convenience in servicing.
While carburetor assemblies of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,622 have given satisfactory service for many years, the structural arrangement is not without certain drawbacks. Access to the interior of the fuel bowl or to the rear side of the metering block requires the separation of the fuel bowl from the metering block, and this separation inherently dumps any fuel remaining in the fuel bowl as soon as the seal between the bowl and metering block is broken. The problem of difficulty of access to the interior of the fuel bowl chamber complicates the procedures employed to adjust the float or fuel level.
The present invention is especially concerned with a fuel bowl assembly which enables full access to the interior of the fuel bowl and the metering block with no risk of fuel spillage and in which the exposure of gaskets to static fuel heads is minimized.